A connector for a flat cable usually includes an actuator for opening and closing the connector. For example, the actuator in the connector disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a cam shaft and the actuator opens and closes (rotates) around the cam shaft. The operator can insert a flat cable or remove a flat cable from the connector by moving the actuator to the open orientation. When the actuator is in the closed orientation, the cam shaft presses down on the flat cable and the flat cable presses down on the lower beams of the terminals. As a result, the flat cable is kept from moving in the detachment direction.
Patent Document 1: Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-153209